ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
UK Disneyland Park
This is the British Version of Disneyland Park in United Kingdom Which Was Could Be Called UK Disneyland. With New Attractions Which Some Attractions Won't Able to Make It Because Disneyland Paris Have Some Attractions. List of Lands: Main Street London Attractions: 1. UK Disneyland Railroad (Main Street London) 2. Cuty Hall 3. Main Street Vehicles 4. The Disneyland Story Presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 5. UK Disneyland Electrical Parade 6. Main Street Cinema 7. The Parade of Fun 8. Plaza Swan Boat 9. Penny Arcade Shopping: 1. Emporium 2. Disney Fashions 3. Disney & Company 4. Main Street Atheletic Club 5. Camera Shop 6. The Storybook Store 7. House of Magic 8. Disneyanna Collectibles 9. World Shop Dining: 1. Refreshment Corner 2. Walt's: An American Restaurant 3. World Bazaar 4. Plaza Restaurant 5. Crystal Palace 6. Great America Pancake Company 7. Ice Cream Company Adventureland Attractions: 1. Tropical Serenade 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Grand Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros 4. Indiana Jones Adventure 5. Pirates of the Caribbean 6. Tarzan's Treehouse Shopping: 1. Indiana Jones Outpost 2. Tiki Tropic Shop 3. Pirate Treasure 4. Crystals Arts 5. Safari Trading Company 6. Candy Wagon Dining: 1. Blue Bayou Restaurant 2. Cafe Orleans 3. Parjside Wagon 4. The Skipper's Galley 5. Tiki Room Juice Bar Frontierland Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Disney Great Western Hoedown 5. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 6. Mark Twain Riverboat 7. Sailing Ship America 8. Frontierland Shooting Galley 9. Fantasmic! 10. UK Disneyland Railroad (Frontierland) 11. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue 12. Tom Sawyer Island Shopping: 1. Final Jam Gift Shop 2. Trading Post 3. American Clothes and Shoes Shop 4. Splashdown Photos 5. Crocodile Mercantile 6. Western Wagons 7. Flick Duck's Pie Shop Dining: 1. Aunt Shelby's Pancake Restaurant 2. Cowbooy Cookout BBQ 3. Brer Bar 4. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 5. Hungry Bear Restaurant 6. Cowboy Goofy's & Sora's Coca Cola Bar Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 5. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 6. The Seven Dwarf's Mine Train 7. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure 8. Matterhorn Bobsled 9. Haunted Mansion 10. Peter Pan's Flight 11. Casey Jr. Circus Train 12. It's a Small World 13. Alice in Wonderland 14. Mad Tea Party 15. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 16. Storybookland Canal Boats 17. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 18. Skyway to Discoveryland 19. Pixie Hollow 20. Snow White's Grotto 21. Pooh's Grand Adventures Shopping: 1. Maestro Mickey's Music & More 2. Alex Russo's Magic Shop 3. Tinkerbell Treasures 4. AristoCats 5. Pleasure Island Candies 6. Stromboli's Wagon 7. Baby Mine 8. Fantasyland Camera Shop 9. The Mad Hatter Dining: 1. Pinocchio Village Haus 2. Queen Minnie's Royal Table 3. Small World Ice Cream 4. Gaston's Tavern 5. Fantasyland Bistro Restaurant Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm 6. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 7. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 8. UK Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) 9. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 10. Chip & Dale's Treehouse 11. Toon Park 13. Goofy's Paint and Play Shopping: 1. Gag Factory 2. ToonTown Five & Dime 3. ToonTown Delivery Company Dining: 1. Miley's Dinner 2. Sora's Popcorn Shop 3. Pluto's Dog House 4. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 5. Mickey's Trailer Discoveryland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue 2. The Carousel of Progress 3. Stitch's Great Escape 4. Captain EO 5. WEDWay PeopleMover 6. Rocket Jets 7. Starcade 8. Circle Vision 360 (Including America the Beautful, Magic Carpet Around the World and Wonders of China) 9. Skyway to Fantasyland 10. Submarnie Voyage 11. Push the Talking Trash Can 12. Adventure in Micro World 13. Autopia 14. Space Mountain: From the Earth to the Moon 15. The Voyage Thru Time Shopping: 1. Star Tarders 2. Discoverylanding 3. Olie Polie's Candy Shop 4. Figment's Galactic Imageworks 5. The Star Command Shop Dining: 1. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 2. Endor Burger & Fries 3. Discoveryland Terrace 4. Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet Park Hours Spring: 9AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-1AM Spring: 8AM-10PM Winter: 9AM-1AM Category:UK Disneyland Resort